One Piece: The fight On the Island of Death and Rebel's
by Matt Kirk
Summary: This story goes back to when Luffy and all of the Straw Hats adventure with Trafalgar Law against an Emperor of the sea ended. And they come across an island that is plagued in a 3 year civil war between the island's empire and the islands rebellion, but along the way, 4 crew members only just feel feelings for those they care for deeply, along with making 2 new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or its characters that were made by its people; I only own the characters that I have made in this story including there powers. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to live since I would be broke out of cash .

One Piece: The fight On the Island of Death and Animals.

Chapter 1: Emergence of a Dragon?! And a Freedom Rebel's Resolve?

It had been a while since Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brooke had set off into the grand line's second half of the world, known as "The New World", and already they came across punk hazard, a dragon, giant kids and orphans, there old friend Trafalgar Law, and beat the crap out of an emperor of the sea along with making Donflamingo unpleasantly happy after what transpired on punk hazard. And now for the crew it was onto the next island, and it one that both pirates and the navy always try to avoid unless they can't, not even the shichibukai dare come to this island as upon the island, is an enemy is someone that no one would ever want to tangle with. But on to the present now.

It was not a calm day on this sea as usual in this part of the grand line, and the Thousand Sunny wasn't faring well with these weather conditions. However the voice of Nami, the navigator of the Straw Hat pirates could be heard, barking and shouting orders to the crew on what to do in this weather, as they were trying to get to the centre of this cruel and what seemed to her, rather merciless storm. As the ship managed to reach the centre of the storm where it was nice and calm, Brooke meanwhile, looked as pale as ever, despite him being bones, they looked grey and not white, which was a first, as he knew exactly where they were, and where Nami's new world log pose were taking them. Brooke then spoke, when Nami came up to him with a little bit of concern.

"Brooke: why….why did it have to be this island….of all things…" Brooke then collapsed to his knees and his hands on the deck, sounding like he was praying not to go on that island, which just caused Luffy to notice it, and shout out loud on the sunny's head

Luffy: HEY! NAMI! TAKE US TO THE ISLAND NOW! I NEED FOOD AND NOW!

Just as Brooke yell out in screaming, not wanting to go there, which caused Usop and Chopper to do the same since it meant something bad was about to happen, they couldn't be more right, as a loud thundering roar could be heard that was possibly coming from the island the crew was looking at, which only made Brooke, Usop, Nami, and Chopper cry in fear, not wanting to go there any more, while Zoro and Robin simply and calmly just wondered what that was, saying.

Robin: probably a very angry animal tearing soothing apart as we speak.

Zoro: Yeah…that's the most likely solution.

Usop and Chopper yelled out loudly at the after saying those things "Usop and Chopper: DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CALM ABOUT IT?! THAT MEANS WE HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT ISLAND!"

Luffy was simply laughing out loud, finding what Chopper and Usop said was funny, and just pointed towards a small dot that looked like was coming there way. "Luffy: hey guys! Something's coming our way!"

All of the crew looked to where Luffy was pointing, and when Nami, Chopper, Usop, and Brooke saw what was coming they freaked out, while Luffy was just has happy as anything, Franky simply just smirking while doing his signature stance, and Robin, Zoro and Sanji just smiled, getting ready for combat, as the flying moving in ever closer to the ship. But once in full view, everyone could finally see that it was a huge Black Dragon, but something was different about this one that the other dragon that Luffy, Zoro, Usop and Robin had faced before, this one was wearing clothes, a Black Jacket that blended in well with its colour, Aqua Coloured Shorts, and its feet had grown out of his Trainer's wearing them as anklets instead. But the main feature of this dragon was the fierce red eyes that it possessed along with a collar around its neck, with a red light beeping on it.

"Zoro: Another dragon? Well this should be good." Just before Zoro brought out of one his swords, Robin held her arm in front of him, a way of telling him not to "Robin: That's no normal dragon swordsman. We're looking at a possible Devil Fruit User, Mythical Zona Type."

Just before Nami could confirm this, the Mighty Black Dragon unleashed a Frost Breath upon the ship, and began to freeze it in place, freezing in place on the ship Usop whom was in a scared like pose. And just before Luffy was about to attack the dragon, it stopped freezing the ship, as it was hit by something on its left side, causing it to roar in pain.

When The dragon recovered from the blast, Nami quickly went to see who fired the shot, and saw a small motor boat heading there way, and a Girl who was the one whom launched the attack, as she was holding what seemed to be Portable Canon Launcher.

When the dragon was recovered, known whom it was facing, it fled the scene, heading back to the isle, causing this mystery to put away her weapon, and keep on heading towards the straw hat pirates ship.

While she was heading towards the ship, Robin and Chopper quickly took usop to the bathroom to defrost him before he froze to death, while Luffy and the others remained on deck to see who this mystery girl was that was heading there way, while Franky set down some ladders for the girl if she was coming onto the ship. Nami then began to ponder something in her head "Nami's Thoughts: hmmm…first a dragon shows up, and now a girl is heading our way, just what the hell is going on here?".

After 2 minutes, the mystery girl parked her motor boat next to the ship, and slowly climbed up the ladder offered to her, unaware on if these pirates were of the good kind or the bad kind. When this Girl got onto the deck of the ship, everyone took a good look at her, she was wearing a light blue jacket and White t-shirt, Dark Blue Shorts and some Light Blue Boots with no high heels, she unexpectedly received a nice welcome from the Ship's Captain, whom gave his signature big smile "Luffy: Heya!" and while Brooke, Franky, Nami, and Zoro remained hesitant to say anything, the Girl simply said "?: Heya to you to. But I'm sorry about the attack you just received, but that dragon belongs to the empire of Cydinical Island over there" the girl pointed over to the island, with a very sad on her face, as she saw the dragon leave to the island.

Nami: So are you apart of this empire then?

?: Me?! Apart of the empire?! No way! They have oppressed our people for far too long, I'm a part of the Freedom Rebellion on the island and its leader.

As a reaction to beautiful women as usual, Sanji was already getting lovey dovey when she finished what she had just said, but earned a huge punch by Nami for it, as the girl did not look comfy on what Sanji was doing at all.

Zoro: so do you have a name then? A leader is supposed to have a name after all.

"?: Yes! My Apologies, I'm Sally Zephier leader of the rebellion. Pleasure to meet you all." She bowed to the all in being polite, as the crew then introduced them self's, but Sanji did it again in his own style, but this time earned a kick from Nami, as this time Sally really seemed uncomfortable with what Sanji was doing.

Luffy: So, why did you come to our ship?

Sally remained still for a while, but then spoke, looking at the crew "Sally: My Rebellion needs your help!"

Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Franky, Brooke and Zoro remained quiet looking at the girl, as she looked so desperate for outside help, and her mind, she knew exactly why, after what happened 2 months ago, to the Co-Leader of the rebellion.

After a while of thinking, Luffy was simply giving his big smile, and Nami had an idea that turned her eyes into Beri Currency, with Sally waiting for the crews answer, knowing that depending on their answer, it would impact on the fate of her rebellion and all of the people on Cydinical Island.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: like I said before on the last chapter, I do not own one piece or its characters that were made by its people; I only own the characters that I have made in this story including their powers. And you know the rest XD

First off, I would like to say thanks to those that have read this story so far and like and are following it. It means a lot to me with your support. I promise to give you all, the best story I can make.

One Piece: The fight On the Island of Death and Rebel's.

Chapter 2: Enter Sally Zephier! Leader of the Rebellion!

After a while of silence, Luffy broke it, smiling "Luffy: sure thing! But I only ask for one thing in return Sally."

"Sally; And what would that be?" the crew remained silent for a while until Luffy spoke again with a ridiculous request, at least to everyone else but him it was. "Luffy: All the meat I can eat!" This earned him a punch from Nami, and she began yelling at him, and then turned to Sally "Nami: say if we do win this war for you. What is in it for us? Because the only thing I'm going to accept is 250 Million Beri for our services."

"Sally: W-well we don't have that kind of money right now. We spent our last amount of supplies for the islands people and weapons. But I'm sure that if you help us win, that there is some treasure or gold in there that you can take, I just don't know how much it would all add up to."

Nami thought it bit on this, and then smiled at her, offering her a hand shake. "Nami: alright then. Deal!" The two shook hands for the deal, but Zoro, Sanji, and Franky stood there amazed since Nami was not usually the type of person to just accept it like that without knowing the full price or payment.

"Zoro: so shall we get going then? I'm egger to see what weapons you have for this war." Sally turned to face Zoro and smiled "Sally: I'm sure you might like them, see, we buy our own materials and make our own weapons, while the empire has been illegally importing weapons for their soldiers. Plus if you're interested, you can look at our sword collection as well." Zoro had a smile on his face, and simply nodded at the girl.

"Nami: well then guys, set a course for that island, were helping Sally and her Rebel's!" the crew began to get to work to follow Nami's instructions.

_**Meanwhile at the Soldium Palace, home to the Empire and its soldiers**_

The emperor was sitting in his throne, laughing manically after hearing what he had just heard from his instrument of destruction "Emperor Draco the I: So..The Rebels have sought outside help from some Pirates have they? Excellent, it will make it even more humiliating for them, when we crush them right where we stand!"

"?: Yes Father. But, what should we do about their Leader? Sally Zephier."

"Emperor Draco: We will capture her soon enough, and then give a public execution. That way all of the rebels hopes will be crushed if there are any survivors!"

"?: very good Father." The emperor smiled, and clicked his fingers "Emperor Draco: Guards! Please escort my son Mathis to his cell in the dungeon. We never know when that collar we put on him will give out." The guards saluted the emperor before escorting Mathis out of the room and to his cell, with the emperor laughing in the background.

_**At the rebels base camp, near Lake Solitude.**_

"Luffy: wow! This is amazing for a rebel base!" the rest of the crew including a now unfrozen Usopp, looked at the camp from where they were with Sally being greeted by her second in command, Thomas Brecken.

"Thomas: Sally! I'm glad to see you made it in one piece. Are these pirates here to help us?"

"Sally: Yes they are Commander, now if you please show them all to their tent, and show the crew the Amory and visit the Black Smith."

"Thomas: Yes! Right away ma'am! If you please follow me, I'll guide you to your tents friends." As Thomas led the straw hats to their tent, Sally remained where she was, playing with a necklace she was wearing, with a tear escaping from her right eye.

_**Flashback: 6 months ago, February 26**__**th**__**, Tuesday**_

"_Sally:i-I can't…your our leader! You can't just leave us just to save-" Sally was cut off by someone, kissing her lips very softly, before the man kissing her whispered into her ear._

"_?: Sally. I know you can lead them to victory, good bye….." the man was then pulled away by the soldiers of the empire with the emperor watching on, then returning to his palace, as a collar was then placed on this said man. With yelling from sally being heard in the background, and the emperor's laughing being heard by everyone who was witnessing the capture, of the Rebellion's now Former Leader._

_Thomas came up to sally from behind, placing a hand on her shoulder, and spoke to her "Thomas: Sally, we have to go now. There is nothing we can do to save him. He belongs to the emperor now."_

_Sally was still crying from the entire ordeal, feeling not only heart broken, but lost without her leader and lover._

_**End of Flashback**_

Looking up, Sally then gained a very determined look in her eyes, remembering back to those days. And she held her necklace tightly before whispering to herself "Sally: I promise you, I will save you. One day. My Love." She then began to walk to the lake its self, now heading to her thinking place, with a fake smile on her face, trying to hide the pain of her past.

_**Rebel Base Camp Blacksmith's workshop**_

"Blacksmith: ahhhh, so you're interested in swords are you lad? Well look around, anyone who is with the rebels get all of these weapons for a 60% discount. And please take your time, we have many good swords here."

Zoro was smiling at what he was, swords were nearly everywhere in this shop. From Katana's to Scimtar's and Short Swords, all made from a special type of metal only found on a certain island in the grand line. But one stood out from them all, a katana that was stocked above the rest. "Zoro: so, what is that one up there exactly?"

The blacksmith looked at that, and gave a sad smile "Blacksmith: that my friend belonged to the former rebel leader, that sword's name is "Dākudoragon" it means dark dragon. Because that sword is a legendary sword, and the only one in the world that is made from Ebony Steel it is said to contain the soul of a black dragon, it has a Twin called "Hikari doragon" which means light dragon, but it was still held by our former leader at the time, and also is said to contain a soul of a dragon of light. These 2 weapons combined are the most powerful sword's you could ever come across."

"Zoro: sounds like something to do with ying and yang. Am I right? Because it sounds like one half good, and one half evil."

"Blacksmith: And you're right on that, however my boy the sword is not for sale, orders from Sally herself. So I'm sorry if you wished to buy that one"

While talking to the blacksmith, Zoro didn't realise that Robin was watching him from the entrance, smiling at not only the story between the 2 legendary swords, but Zoro as well. Leaving quietly before getting noticed by the swordsman.

_**At the Soldium Palace meanwhile at 9pm in the night**_

"Emperor Draco: good to see you came to my call Commander Ivan. I have a special kidnapping mission for you." The man in question smirked, sticking his sword into the ground, and cracked his knuckles.

"Ivan: it will be a pleasure to do so my lord! Now come on, and your will shall be done!"

"Emperor Draco: I want you to bring me the leader of the rebellion that confounded Sally Zephier!" His yell at the commander echoed in the room, scaring some of the more whippy soldiers in the room.

"Ivan: it is as good, AS DONE!" The commander vanished from view in front of everyone, causing the emperor to laugh sinisterly.

"Emperor Draco: HAHAHAHAHA! Sally will soon learn what it's like to be a puppet! Ivan and his Commando Unit will make mincemeat out of any of them! HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!"

And with that, the emperor is beginning to make his move on the rebel leader, hoping to gain the edge. But little did they know, about what Sally can really do, and the amount of anger, she could unleash, against his commander and his unit.

Thanks for anyone who was reading this, please post review's, and any comments on how I could improve it. I'm also working on a concept art for Sally Zephier, Emperor Draco and Mathis Draco, so stay tuned to the next chapter, to see just what is in store for the Straw Hats and the Rebellion.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: like I said before on the last chapter, I do not own one piece or its characters that were made by its people; I only own the characters that I have made in this story including their powers. And you know the rest XD

It's good to see people slowly taking an interest in my stories, thank you to those that have read the last 2 chapter so far. This one is going to be a good and exciting one, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have with writing these up. :P

One Piece: The fight On the Island of Death and Rebel's.

Chapter 3: Commander Ivan's Downfall?! Sally's True Nature!

It had been 10 hours since the Straw Hat Pirates had joined up with the Rebellion on Cydinical Island to fight against its Tyrannical Empire. Already in the camp, Zoro had come across one Legendary Katana Sword known as "Dākudoragon", and heard of its twin "Hikari doragon" which was still with its master, the rebellions former leader. Sally also went over what was to her a sad day for her ages ago, which made her cry. But tonight, a battle would begin and only one side would come on top.

_**Unknown Location 11:18pm**_

In an unknown location near the rebel's camp, Commander Ivan and his small stealth unit were spying on the rebels and one in particular Sally Zephier. Licking his lips in hunger for battle, he looked to his comrades and smiled in a disgusting way.

"Ivan: Alright, 5 minutes! Then we will strike men, so prepare to attack. I want to be home for dinner once this is done." He said as he and his small group of 5 moved in quietly towards to edge of the rebel's camp, trying not to get spotted, as Ivan got his Handmade War Axe out, readying it for battle as the other members of his team got out there prized Adamant Daggers ready for the assault.

_**Lake Solitude 11:22pm**_

A lot of time had passed since Sally was sat at the lake's edge, and she did not normally spend this much time at the lake, but she knew she had to leave at some point. Sally got up off her butt but then heard something from the bushes east to her direction, and looked in that direction, knowing something was off. But it was all too late; When 6 People emerged from the bushes for an attack on the leader of the rebellion with Ivan Swinging his axe at her and began causing quite a commotion.

The attack the commander had made was dead on, but the axe's edge was grabbed by Sally's hand, whom did not look all that pleased, with a look of fury in her eyes ready to fight the one person who she thought she could trust 4 years ago. "Sally: Big mistake Ivan. I'm not the same girl you once knew, allow me to show you why."

After gripping on harder to the axe, it began to crack from Sally's grip which started to worry Ivan, but it was all too late the last amount of force Sally used destroyed the Axe, shattering it to pieces with her monstrous strength. "Ivan: M-MY AXE! YOU BITCH!" Ivan went on to punch her, but got pushed away onto the ground but the woman in question, as he then began to freak out.

_**Rebel Base Camp 11:25pm**_

Everyone in the camp heard the battle cry's coming from the direction of Lake Solitude, this drew out the straw hat's attention and Thomas's attention, as he then became very worried as sally had not returned from the lake yet. "Thomas: Shit!" just as he was about to leave for the lake Zoro, Luffy, Sanji and Franky were stood behind Thomas.

"Luffy: What's going on? Someone battling or something?"

"Thomas: Yes. And Sally hadn't returned from the lake yet, we have to move fast, I have a bad feeling about the opponent that is here!"

"Sanji: Let's get to it then! Sally need's me to help her!"

"Zoro: She doesn't need you, Stupid Love Cook!" "Sanji: Say that again Moss Head! I dare ya!"

Zoro and Sanji had broken into one of their arguments yet again, and were even more angry than ever, until Thomas shot a death glare at them, and clocked their heads together. "Thomas: Pack it in Piss Heads! I don't want any arguing in this base camp!"

"Franky: Well now that's sorted out. So let's…SUPER GO!" Franky finished that sentence in his usual pose which he thought was cool. And Thomas agreed with him, as him and the rest of the straw hats began to run over to the area, but little did they know that their help wouldn't be needed as much as they thought.

_**Lake Solitude 11:31pm**_

Commander Ivan's 5 men were all knocked out, and possibly one of them was dead, as what looked like a stone spear was sticking out of his chest, while Ivan was bloodied up with his own blood, and sally didn't have any scratches nor any blood on her that was sustained though damage. "Ivan: J-Just what the fuck are you?!" "Sally: I'm an Earth Woman; I ate the Earth-Earth Fruit a Logia, a parting gift from our former leader that you had brought in to the emperor. My body is now as hard as the ground and I am part of it, and with it came a great deal of strength through training my self. This is why you are a fool now Ivan."

Thomas, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Franky made it to the lake, but were surprised when 5 of the men surrounding Sally were knocked out, and a possibly killed member, as a stone like spear was sticking out from him. "Sanji: Wow! Sally is amazing strong!" "Zoro: Pack it in Sanji! This is serious!"

"Thomas: Seems Sally was in no danger at all, guess I forgot that she is a devil fruit user."

Luffy looked on at the battle and asked a rather important question to Thomas "Luffy: So which one did she eat?" Thomas looked at Luffy for a second and then looked back at the battle. "Thomas: The Earth-Earth Fruit, it makes her body become one with the earth its self, and gives her a fair bit of strength, but most of it must come from the actual user, since she has been training very hard. And her Favourite move is the Earth-Earth Spear Assault; I guess that's why that guy has one sticking out of his body."

Meanwhile in the battle field, Ivan tried to escape from Sally, but she didn't look all that keen to let him live. "Sally: you're not getting away from this Ivan. Earth-Earth…..SPEAR ASSAULT!" Sally launched a bunch of spears at the running target from her body, which struck at his legs and arms, rendering completely immobile as he cried out in agony, now on the floor unable to move all that awaited him, was death.

Sally was slowly walking over to the completely immobilized man, who she thought was a sorry excuse for a former friend, and crouched down, looking him in the eye. "Sally: Now….if you want to live Ivan, tell me what happened to our leader. Otherwise I can guarantee you will not live past this night." Sally said as she turned one of her hands into what looked like a stone sword that looked very sharp. But Ivan just Smirked, and laughed for a little while.

"Ivan: you won't get me to talk bitch. All I'm going to say is this, once you see the dragons true identity, all will be reviled in time! Ahahaha…" his laugh was cut short literally as Sally sliced off his head, with a sad look on her face, as killing people always seemed to hurt her, as she hated blood shed so much, but she had no choice.

Thomas came over to her slowly as she began to cry very slowly, knowing that she didn't like death at all unless it was necessary, and put an arm around her. "Thomas: what shall I do with the other 4 men over there then ma'am?" "Sally: bind them….and interrogate the for information..I want to know what happened to him….." her tears began to pour down even more "Sally: I JUST HAVE TO KNOW!" She kept on crying, which broke Thomas's heart seeing his sister in arms like this, Sanji looked a bit upset as well as usual when lady's seem upset, and this time, didn't go all lovey dovey on the girl, instead he remained quiet as he took a puff of his cigarette.

_**Soldium Palace-The Emperor's Sleeping Chamber 12:01 am**_

"Emperor: WHAT?! COMMANDER IVAN HAS BEEN KILLED?! AND HIS MEN CAPTURED?!"

"Imperial Guard: Yes my Emperor. Sally Zephier has killed the commander and one of his team mate's, the other 4 have been captured, presumably for interrogation."

"Emperor: And how did you get this information soldier?!"

"Imperial Guard: Commander G.U.P saw the whole thing; he thought the mission would not have gone well, so he went to see for himself."

"Emperor: I see. Very well solider. Now leave my chamber at once!"

"Imperial Guard: Y-Yes my E-Emperor!" the guard quickly saluted the emperor before leaving the chamber, in which left a very angry emperor. And a smashing sound could be heard in his room.

"Emperor: Damn you rebel scum! Now I'm really mad! Next time, you won't be so lucky!"

_**Soldium Palace-Dungeon Cell 021 12:15am**_

The emperor's son Mathis Draco was sitting there, lifeless as ever with the collar still active, until a guard opened his cell door, and smiled. "Imperial Jailer: Come on Mathis. The Emperor has a new mission for you."

As Mathis looked up at the guards, they looked a tad bit scared as they looked into his lifeless reptilian eyes, looking like he was ready to kill. He slowly walked out of his jail cell, and said two words before leaving the dungeon with them "Mathis: Wing Point." His appearance had now changed, looking more scale like, and had horns sticking out the back of his head, and wings folded up on his arms, and claws on his hands and feet, he then smirked and licked his lips revealing his sharp jagged teeth.

"Mathis: And my mission?"

"Imperial Jailer: Kill Sally Zephier and the Pirates she has been hanging out with. Leave no survivors in that Rebel camp."

Mathis smirked in a vile way as him and the jailer left the dungeon to the outside world. Mathis Stepped forward and spread out his wings and took off into the sky's ready to lay waste to the rebel's in the morning, as he went to find a safe roost to hide in for now, waiting for the right moment in the morning to strike. The collar on his neck was still attacked to him, but the light was beginning to fade, as control over his will was beginning to fade away, un-denounced to the guards that he might just turn on them, very soon.

**Next time in chapter 4, shocking revelations will be made as the past comes back to haunt the rebels, and will be attacked by a foe they never thought they would see. Will the rebels have the will to fight this guy?! Or will the Straw Hats intervene?! Find out in the next chapter of One Piece: Fight on the Island of Death and Rebel's.**

**Luffy: IM GOING TO BE KING OF THE PIRATE'S!**

**Here is the concept art's link. Sorry if you cannot see them very well. I got a rubbish camera XD**

**P.S. none of these are complete or official yet. And soon ill add a art for Mathis's Different Zona Devil Fruit Forms**

** art/Emperor-Draco-Concept-Art-not-yet-official-427373816**

** art/Mathis-Draco-Concept-Art-not-yet-official-427373437**

** art/Sally-Zephier-Concept-Art-not-yet-official-427371978**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: like I said before on the last chapter, I do not own one piece or its characters that were made by its people; I only own the characters that I have made in this story including their powers. And you know the rest XD (I think I need to find some new material .)

I don't know how many people have read my story so far, but those whom have commented on my story or are following It I am thankful you are sticking around to read it. It's fun to make stories for you guys. And I know I haven't included a lot of the straw hats in the story yet, but once it gets near the middle, expect a lot of action from all 9 members, that's all I will say. And as a Fair warning, there will be a vote near the end of the story, but I have blabbed on long enough, let's get on with the show!

One Piece: The Fight on the Island of Death and Rebel's

Chapter 4: The Dragonoid Strike's! The Rebel's Willpower Crushed?!

_**Mt Delphangle-Mathis Draco's Cave 5:41am**_

'Why is it my willpower seems to be getting stronger these days? I seem to be acting like someone I have never known before. Or was that me, I guess I'll never know until it happens' Mathis was pondering on his recent lusts for battle and his ability to talk more freely than he has done in the past, he never did know about what the collar on his neck was for, but he guessed that it was so his father could keep a watchful eye on him. But Mathis would not disappoint his father, he was family after all, especially after what had happened to Commander Ivan.

He was waiting in his Secret Waiting cave on Mt Delphangle, waiting for the right moment to attack the rebel base, getting ready for the assault; he smiled wondering on how to kill each and every one of them. He knew what he had to do, kill the rebel's, and the Pirates that they had teamed up with. He knew that any pirate in this part of the world had to be strong. He wasn't going to go easy on anyone in this assault; he was going to go all out in his Wing Point form, making him a Dragonoid, part human, and part dragon.

As time passed to 6:25am. He stood up, and walked to the entrance of the cave, and spread out his wings, that were folded besides his arm's, and ran off the mountain, jumping up and caught a gust of wind, and began flying down to the forest, ready to attack the rebels and their supposed allies.

_**Rebel Base Camp 6:31am**_

Luffy was feeling happy today, bearing in mind that he was always happy, he could not get over the fact that Sally of all people was a devil fruit user, and a logia type to top it off. He also found it odd how someone didn't like to kill unless needed. He was broken out of his thoughts however when Nami went up behind him, and plonked him on the head. "Luffy: owwwwwwwwww! **WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!**" "Nami: for not listening! What happened last night?!"

It was at that moment that Franky, the Straw hats Shipwright came into the conversation "Franky: So you didn't hear the Prisoners yelling out past your tent to the detention area? Sally Capture 4 of the assassins that tried to kill her last night. She killed there Commander and another member of that squad." "Nami: So that is what happened? Wow, here I thought I was imagining things."

The peace and tranquillity in the camp was then broken, as a rebel soldier cried out for help, but was then silenced in such a short time. "Nami: W-what was that?" "Franky: Seems the rebel camp is being invaded again. Let's get going, and…SUPER….." Franky did his signature pose again "Franky: Check on it!"

"?: I wouldn't bother if I were you, it seems I found 3 out of my 267 target's, and pirate crew members if I am right." The Crew members in question looked behind them, and there stood the Nameless Dragonoid, since the Rebellion had No idea of his true identity, he had no name to them, but the imperials knew his name all to well.

"Luffy: Who are you? A Scale Guy?" This only caused the Dragonoid to laugh, as he then looked at the 3, and drew out a sword that was hidden from view thanks to a special technique he learnt. "I'm the Dragon that attacked you before, and I'm here to finish what I started. And I'm here for my other sword, Dākudoragon." He got into a stance and snickered at the rebels that were trying to ambush him, until "?: One-Sword Style: Devine Wrath!" He had spun around facing the rebels in a flash, and then smiled, as they were all cut down to size, with blood pouring out from their bodies, but one person was watching the whole thing, Sally Zephier.

"Sally: N-No! It can't be him! No one but our leader knew that technique! How could this guy know the technique?!" She looked at the Dragonoid in question slowly, and then noticed the blade. Her eye's widened in shock as she then definitely knew he was, but was too afraid to believe it. "Sally: M-Mathis…. what Happened to you?"

_**Rebel Base Camp 7:22am**_

"Rebel Soldier: N-No way! That's Mathis Draco!" The rest of the rebels seemed depressed now, now knowing that their former leader had taken sides with the empire. But that didn't stop all the straw hats from attack one after another "Franky: Right…Weapon!" "Zoro: Three-Sword Style: 360 pound Cannon!" "Robin: Milli Flure-Stomp!" "Sanji: Boar Stew Shoot!" "Nami: Thunder Tempo!" "Luffy: Gum-Gum: Jet Pistol!" All of the attacks were launched at the intended target of the now revealed Dragonoid, who to the rebels was now known as Mathis Draco the former leader of the rebellion. As the attacks did hit, he was just standing still, as if the attacks were nothing, as only a couple of scratches or bruises were seen on his scaly body.

"Dark Mathis: hehe…you're going to need to do better than that you fools." He vanished from sight, but then came back in an instant, using a form of physical speed stepping known to others in the imperial army as 'The Scale Flash' Manoeuvre. And he was now holding not only Hikari Doragon, but also its twin counterpart, Dākudoragon. "Dark Mathis: ahhhh. It feels good to have this sword back again, now to silence you all." He drew out the sword from its seethe, and smirked as he got into a stance, facing the straw hat members that attacked him until.

Thomas and Sally had restrained Dark Mathis from behind, preventing him from making any sudden moves. "Dark Mathis: W-what the hell?! Get off of me rebel scum!" "Sally: Someone! Strike him at the neck now! Get that collar off him at all costs!" Zoro happily agreed to this, and slashed at the Collar, but all that went off was the light, and as a result, the brain control Vanished, but they should not have done that.

The collar started to react badly, as a flash of light then came out from nowhere, leaving everyone blinded by light.

_**Unknown Location 8:04am**_

Luffy and Nami Ended up passed out together in a underground lake, however they were not alone. Mathis was also there, but looked a lot darker and full of hate and rage. Showing no-sign of wanting to help the 2 knocked out pirates. Just smiling at the two, waiting for them to get up.

_**Unknown Location 8:04am**_

In the Second location, crew members Sanji and Franky were both passed out in an underwater like arena, but they too were not alone. Another Mathis Draco was also there, but seemed a lot more depressed and full of sorrow unlike the last. Simply waiting for the 2 to get up.

_**Unknown Location 8:04am**_

In the Third location a still sleeping trio of Brook, Usopp and Chopper were asleep, unaware that they were transported to a Stadium of some sorts. And standing in the middle of it was yet another Mathis Draco, but seeming more cocky and arrogant than the others, jumping up and down, and yelling out at them, wanting to fight his opponents.

_**Mt Delphangle-Mathis Draco's Cave 8:04am**_

In the Forth location Zoro and Robin were passed out against the wall of what seemed like a cave. But this one was a place that a certain Dragonoid used to spy on the rebels. Mathis Draco was standing at the entrance of the cave holding both of his twin swords in his hands, but this one seemed to be in a joyful yet destructive mood, and got prepared for the fight for when the two knocked out crew members wake up.

_**Rebel Base-Lake Solitude 8:04am**_

With all the Rebels put to sleep, and one certain Sally Zephier pass out on the ground from shock and fear, Mathis stood in front of her, waiting. He seemed a lot more lenient and full of pain than the others however, as a small tear fell from his face.

_**Rebel Base Camp 8:04am**_

From the destruction of his collar, Zoro somehow managed to trigger a hidden power that was within the collar, and split not only him and the rest of the straw hats and rebels apart from each other to different locations, but also all of Mathis Draco's being, splitting him into 5 different people, with a different persona and emotion with it. As the real one was surrounded by a force field, floating him up in the air from harm's way, as his real body remained unconscious.

The only way for both the Straw Hats and Sally to escape from this, would most likely to be defeating his 5 different persona's in battle, but in the shadow's a Commander from the Emperor's army was watching carefully on the unconscious Mathis, ready to move in if things go bad, so he could take him back to the castle and collar him up again.

**Next time in Chapter 5! The battle for survival begins as one of the teams of the straw hats goes head to head with one of the personas of the seemingly unstoppable Mathis Draco. But can the team pull through and min the battle? Or will Mathis Prevail? Find out in the next Chapter of One Piece: Fight on the Island of Death and Rebel's!**

**Luffy: IM GOING TO BE KING OF THE PIRATE'S!**

**This is where things will get tricky guys! From here on in the fights, the story will be labelled as a M Ranked Story. Expect a lot of Violence and Blood in these next parts, and for the famous couple of Luffy and Nami, and Zoro and Robin, there's will contain a bit of romance, but not to much. I hope you will stay tuned in guys. Thanks for reading, don't forget to rate, follow and review if you have anything to say on the story so far, so tip or pointers are always helpful **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ok, you know the drill; I don't own one piece or its characters and so on. I only own the characters I have made in this story and etc.

One Piece: The Fight on the Island of Death and Rebel's

Chapter 5: Feeling's Revealed! Luffy and Nami vs Mathis Draco! Part 1

_**Underground Lake 8:06am**_

What a rough morning, exactly what everyone in Luffy's crew would have expected. The Dragonoid attacked the base, which was then later revealed to the rebels as Mathis Draco, the Rebels Former Leader and presumed dead was actually controlled by the collar the emperor had made him wear, and now because of Zoro, that collar separated people into a few small groups.

Luffy and Nami were both separated from the others but were stuck with each other, Nami was the first of the 2 to wake up, and felt very light headed from this, unaware that she was being watched. She looked over to Luffy, who was snoring, and she punched his face with anger at him "Nami: Get up now you idiot!" Luffy then woke up, but he didn't feel a thing from it all, and just sat up, wondering what happened and where he was.

"Luffy: Where are we? Looks like a mystery lake." "Nami: IDIOT! You only just realized what happened now?! That collar that Zoro tried to destroy had a defensive mechanism of some sort! And because of it we are now alone in this underground lake!"

"?: AHAHAHAHA! I wouldn't say you were completely alone my dear." From the Shadow's a completely Black version of Mathis Draco's showed up on the lake's water, smiling.

"Luffy: who are you?" "Nami: IDIOT! That's Mathis Draco's! The one that was being controlled by the empire!"

"Black Mathis: Correct, and just like before, you were right on the collars defensive mechanism. However even I have been split into different being's, 5 just like me but with different emotions. I am the Mathis Draco of hate and rage. And if you wish to leave this place, you must defeat me in battle, and erase the burning up hate and rage within the original Mathis Draco's body."

"Luffy: is that all? Heh, no problem!" "Nami: Luffy wait! Didn't you learn anything from the last encounter with him; those scales are too hard to breakthrough normally! We need a plan!"

Luffy began to race his blood around his body faster, going into another gear "Luffy: Second Gear! Gum-Gum: Jet Pistol!" "Nami: IDIOT!" Mathis was smiling with hate within his eyes, and grabbed a hold of Luffy's jet pistol punch, and showed a face of disgust.

"Black Mathis: your weak rubber boy! You can beat me by just fighting like this. And now it my turn! Drag-Drag: Ice Breath!" Dark Mathis launched a black ice breath attack on Luffy, freezing his arm in place, making Mathis smile in a sickening way. "Mathis: not even your girlfriend can save you now straw hat!"

"Nami: I am not Luffy's Girlfriend!" "Black Mathis: then why are you blushing?" Black Mathis smirked, causing Nami to get even angrier, despite the fact that she did blush.

"Black Mathis: Say good night Luffy and Nami! Drag-Drag: Ice Wing Slash!" Black Mathis took to the air, and then charged at Nami and Luffy, while Luffy was still annoyed that his arm was frozen, and was unaware of his incoming attack. Afraid for her own and Luffy's wellbeing, Nami pounced Luffy down to the ground with her, avoiding the attack, but caused her to blush a bit when Luffy was looking at her in a way she had not seen before and pulled away quickly, blushing a little bit, while Luffy just smiled. But the moment was broken when Black Mathis went for another attack.

"Black Mathis: Drag-Drag: Icicle Fang!" Black Mathis charged down from the air, and opened his mouth wide, ready to latch his jaws onto one of them, but with him already so dangerously close, and since Nami meant a lot to Luffy, he had only one choice. Luffy pushed Nami out of the way from the attack, and got caught in his mouth, causing Luffy to wince in pain, and his mid-section of his body was now frozen up, causing Nami to gasp in horror and to wonder why Luffy did this for her.

"Nami: LUFFY!" "Black Mathis: Drag-Drag: Ice Breath!" Black Mathis froze Luffy in place and his mind created a wonderful work of art, but knew something was missing, as he then took out one of his twin swords, and got ready to slice the frozen Luffy in half, until.

"Nami: Thunder Tempo!" a thunder struck at Black Mathis. As the electricity from his scales vanished he then looked at the weary navigator and smiled. "Black Mathis: like I said to Luffy, it will take more than a regular attack like that to beat me. There has only been 1 person who has beaten me in this form, and he has been dead for several years."

Nami was now completely frightened of the situation, and was unsure on what to do, but knew there had to be some way to beat him, as he had just given an important fact to her, that he can be beaten, but not by single attacking methods. She then looked to Luffy's frozen body, and then came up with an idea. But she knew she had to unfreeze Luffy first before anything could happen.

Black Mathis smiled, knowing that she took in what he said, as he did want her to win as did he want Luffy to win, but they had to work together not alone. "Black Mathis: Time to end this. I'm sorry, but if you cannot beat me, you are not worthy to live. Drag-Drag: Ice Dragon Fist!" The Dragonoid like man charged at Nami with his right fist glowing red and light blue, creating what looked like a flame in ice, charging at the navigator, until she said three words.

"Nami: Heat Wave Tempo!" the scorching heat that came from her weapon filled the entire underground lake with an immense heat, as it began to unfreeze Luffy, but caused Black Mathis to go crazy, with him screaming and yelling. "Black Mathis: ahhhhhhhh! Too Hot! TO HOT!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ok, you know the drill; I don't own one piece or its characters and so on. I only own the characters I have made in this story and etc. Man I wish I was rich, but then again, what would be so great about that? It wouldn't be so good to write stories. I like doing this for free for you guys

One Piece: The Fight on the Island of Death and Rebel's

Chapter 6: Feeling's Revealed! Luffy and Nami vs Mathis Draco! Part 2

_**Underground lake 10:25am**_

With the rising temperature in the underground thanks to Nami, Luffy's Ice like prison was starting to melt away off him, slowly and steadily, trying not to kill Luffy in the process while Dark Mathis seemed to be reacting very poorly against the heat.

"Dark Mathis: grrr! You will pay for that, BITCH!" As Dark Mathis tried to attack with his icy breath, it failed, and melted right before his eyes before the ice could even touch his opponents, causing him to stutter in disbelief.

"Nami: Not so tough now are you Mathis! This heat is at 27.5 Degrees Celsius, meaning that your ice will turn into water before it even reaches us. And now…" Panting could be heard from one thawed out rubber man, as he smiled while panting, and then shouted out loud in the underground lake.

"Luffy: IM BAAAAACCCCKKKKKK!" "Nami: Luffy, can you still go on? I need you for this next attack I'm thinking of, and if I'm right, it might just put him away for good." "Luffy: sure, what's the plan?"

As Nami was whispering to Luffy what she had in mind, Mathis's rage became very impatient, and charged at the 2 with his pure strength, drawing out one of his swords, Hikari Doragon and got ready to slash one of them to pieces. "Dark Mathis: I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!"

Luffy gave his signature smile at Nami and nodded right away, and Nami blushed very slightly before pointing her Weapon at Dark Mathis. "Nami: well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but me and Luffy are just about to win this! Heat Wave Tempo!" Nami's weapon unleashes another Heat Wave directly at Mathis this time, causing him to cry out in agony, and just as she thought, because he can breathe ice, his one weakness was Fire and Extreme Heat. "Dark Mathis: AHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOO! THIS CANT BE!"

"Luffy and Nami: Time for a Combo Attack!" Luffy began to stretch his left arm back a lot, and twisted his arm while Nami coated his arm in a very hot heat coating "Luffy and Nami: Gum-Gum Heat Rifle!" Luffy launched his own elemental attack with Nami's help at the defenceless Mathis, and one the attack him his stomach, Mathis yelled out in agony even more, and the attack began to grind into his scales on his body, shattering them and burning his dragon skin, and then flung him again the wall. With tons of blood gushing rom his mouth and eyes from the impact, as he then fell down to the ground, and was now completely defeated by this team.

"Luffy: HEHEHE! OH YEAH!" "Nami: alright!" without even thinking Luffy leapt onto Nami, hugging her which caused her to blush a lot, before giving Luffy a quick kiss on the cheek. Luffy did not know what that was at first, but just smiled, and then let go, until a groaning Mathis could be heard from the other side of the cave.

The Dark Mathis was no more, and had revered back to his human form, coughing very heavily, revealing a large battle scar, similar to the one on Luffy's chest but much smaller, and was black in colour. "Mathis: L-Luffy…N-Nami….please…..listen to me…."

Nami walked over to the dying Mathis and crouched down, Luffy followed Nami to him but didn't crouch down, he just remained stood up. "Nami: well? What is it?"

The gravely injured Mathis looked up at the 2, and smiled. "Mathis: W-Well done…..now I know…you can beat him…this match was to prove…that combines attack's….is critical in a fight…, but let us hope…your crew also managed to do this…." He coughed a bit, spewing out blood, panting very heavily as his life began to fade. "Mathis: N-Never forget this fight…for you have not only proved you can work together….but found out a bit about your self's….."

"Luffy: Like what? You mean like caring for one another? That sorta thing?" Mathis nodded and smiled, as his body began to disappear in front of them. "Mathis: Y-Yes…Take good care of each other….don't make..the same mistake…..that I made…." His body vanished from sight, as Nami smiled at his word, knowing exactly what he meant in his final words, Luffy had some understanding of it, but did not completely understand and just looked at Nami and smiled.

"Luffy: well, that is now done. I just hope the other will be doing ok."

"Nami: L-Luffy." Luffy looked at the slightly shaking navigator, and crouched down, and put an arm around her shoulder. "Nami: D-Did you understand what he meant?"

Luffy looked at her for a bit then at the place where his body had vanished, and then answered her question. "Luffy: I understood some of it, but not all. I think from my understanding is that we learned something about each other that we did not know before, as well as combination attacks that we can use ourselves." Nami looked at Luffy a bit, and smiled that he knew that much at least and then looked back at the ground.

"Nami: I guess…but I also think it had more meaning to it Luffy. His words… 'Don't the Make the Same Mistake I Made' and 'Take Good Care of Each Other' was directed at us and him."

Luffy pondered this, and scratched the front of his head with his free hand. "Luffy: why do you think that?" "Nami: because, I think he saw, how much we care for each other Luffy. Because he knows what it is like, to care for one person in such a deep way. He does not want us to make the mistake of losing that feeling inside us, otherwise. It will break us, from the inside." Nami's tear's began to hit the ground as she began to cry a little bit, the ground soaking up her tears, as Luffy then managed to understand what he meant. Luffy then began to pull Nami close to him and hugged her tightly, as a light enveloped the two of them, as their fight here was done.

Meanwhile, Back at 8:06am, the others were also fighting Mathis's other emotion filled Doppelganger's. And now we go back, to the Beginning of one of them, In the Underwater Coliseum.

_**Underwater Coliseum 8:06am**_

It was a very rough awakening for Sanji and Franky as they wondered exactly where they were. Until they saw a figure in the water outside the coliseum, who seemed to be controlling it at will creating a water like vortex within the water, pointing it at Sanji and Franky.

"Sanji: Watch out!" They both ducked down quickly before the vortex was launched as it's highly pressurized water sawed through the arena and its air, and the man in question who launched it revealed himself and looked like he had a lot of sorrow bound to him, as tears were flowing from his eyes.

"?: You Must be Black Leg Sanji and Cyborg Franky. Welcome to my Arena of Sorrow, also known as the Underwater Coliseum."

"Franky: just one second bro! Aint you that Mathis guy?" "Sorrow Mathis: That I am, but through Zoro's attack on the collar we have been split into 5 different beings, and I am Mathis's being of Sorrow. Others of your crew will also be fighting the other 4 I mentioned."

"Sanji: so you even put Nami and Robin in danger?!" "Sorrow Mathis: Correct, However even the current Rebel leader has been issued a fight as well." Sanji did not look all that happy that the 3 women had been put into these fight, as the Sorrow Mathis kept on crying.

"Franky: and what happens if we beat you? Will you let us go?" "Sorrow Mathis: if you manage to then yes, I shall. However I will then also disappear from existence and the real Mathis Draco's Sorrow side will be erased, giving him a possible chance for a new start in life."

"Sanji: Well then. Ready to do this Franky?" Franky nodded, not going in his usual pose as he was dead serious about this just as Sanji was, as they took a stance, ready to fight this Sorrow Filled Mathis.

"Sorrow Mathis: it is time to begin."

**Next time on chapter 7! Luffy and Nami might have won against the Dark Mathis and discovered how much they care for one another, but how will Sanji and Franky fair against the Sorrow Filled Mathis Draco, whom seems to have complete domination of the water element?! Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of One Piece: Fight on the Island of Death and Rebel's!**

"**Luffy: IM GONA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"**

"**Nami: JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THAT ALREADY!" Hits Luffy on the head, smiling.**

I hope you are enjoying all of this guys, I said this will get more exciting for the straw hats and that I would use them more, and so I have, I just hope all you LuNa lovers out there thought this was a good moment for them. I promise there will be more from them, but for now, on with the battle! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: alright, you know the words. I don't own one piece and etc. and I only own the characters I have made etc.

Well, now that the first battle has been won there are 4 remaining, but the question is. Can Sanji and Franky beat their opponent? Or will they come crashing down in defeat? Were about to find out.

One Piece: Fight on the Island of Death and Rebel's

Chapter 7: Battle Underwater?! Sanji and Franky vs Sorrow Mathis!

_**Underwater Coliseum 8:07am**_

The 3 in the underwater coliseum began circling the arena, Franky and Sanji stuck together, trying not to get separated until Sorrow Mathis Attacked them. "Sorrow Mathis: Drag-Drag: Hydro Pressure!" the target launched a highly pressurized volume of water at the target's that were Sanji and Franky. They managed to dodge the attack, but got separated, which gave Sorrow Mathis a sad smile on his face.

In retaliation, Sanji began to spin on his right leg, trying to increase the heat on it, while yelling at Franky "Sanji: Franky! Stall him while I get prepared for the next attacks!" "Franky: you got it bro!" Franky pointed his right arm at Sorrow Mathis and then yelled out "Franky: Strong Right!" His Fist shot out of his right arm going straight for Sorrow Mathis, but once it hit, it didn't seem to do anything, which was no surprise to him after the last encounter with this guy.

"Sorrow Mathis: allow me to give you a hint…one person has beaten me before, but not through just one attack. He used 2 kinds at the same time, but since I'm different from the original you have to think instead of acting." Franky began to think on this, wondering what kind of attack would work, and began to take into account the element that he was able to manipulate.

Sanji had finally finished with his preparations, and smiled looking at Franky. "Sanji: lets do this Franky! Let's try and finish this in one attack!" "Franky: I wouldn't if I were you, I think that your attack will be ineffective without knowing what attack would work."

"Franky: maybe an attack with electricity would work. Or heat that is so hot that it could turn the water into steam." Sanji smiled and took into account on what Franky said, and nodded in agreement, and began to spin even more on his right leg hoping to increase its heat and power while Franky began to get ready an attack that he has yet to use, as he began to gather some electricity from his body.

"Sorrow Mathis: so, your opting to use not only electricity, but also scorching hot heat. An impressive attempt, however don't underestimate me Pirates, One move cannot take me down."

As Sanji had stopped spinning and Franky had begun to stop gathering electricity, as both of these attacks were now ready to go. "Sanji: you know, you shouldn't give your enemy's so much information, otherwise they can easily defeat you." "Sorrow Mathis: who ever said I didn't want to be defeated. It's exactly what we all want."

This new information that was given to them shocked them a bit, as the Sorrow Mathis then gave a smile full of grief. "Sorrow Mathis: now, are you going to attack?" Franky and Sanji looked a bit worried about their next attack but went on with it anyway, and yelled out their attacks as they charged at Sorrow Mathis "Franky: Static Strong Right!" "Sanji: Intense Diablo Chest!" as their attacks closed in on the target, he just remained still, wanting to take the hit.

The attacks hit with no problem, and caused a lot of damage for the sorrow like Mathis, as he then fell to the ground and began to cough hard, until he smiled in a very sad way, knowing he now had to make it even harder for them, as if he were testing them. "Sorrow Mathis: Release Barrier!" The barrier that was holding all the water back then was retracted into the ground, and water then came crashing down into the arena, causing Sanji and Franky to wonder exactly why he would do this if he wanted to loose.

"Sorrow Mathis: you have an advantage on land, but the emperor is a water man, if you seek to beat him, then you must learn to deal with water in any condition. The Emperor is twice as strong as Mathis. So my question to you now is, how will you deal with this, when I am in control of the battle field?!" Sorrow Mathis's eyes widened as he vanished from sight, and then slashed at Sanji's back from behind, leaving a very deep gash wound on his back, causing Sanji to gasp in pain, and caused him to take in so of the water into his lungs as he began to lose air.

"Franky: SANJI!" Franky did not all too happy that Sorrow Mathis had just done that, and he then knew he had to finish this fight quickly if he was to save Sanji. But his next attack wouldn't just affect him and Sorrow Mathis, but it would also affect Sanji greatly, especially since they were underwater.

"Sorrow Mathis: quite the predicament isn't it Cyborg Franky, knowing that if you attack with electricity that you will shock your friend from the inside out, and a fire attack is useless underwater."

Franky did not look all that happy, knowing now that the only way he could win is if Sanji took some major damage. Franky looked at Sanji, and Sanji looked as if he understood what Franky and nodded, the two then looked back at Sorrow Mathis who seemed to have a serious look on his face now, knowing that this next move would determine the outcome of the fight.

"Sorrow Mathis: time to end this. Drag-Drag: Water Missile." Sorrow Mathis fired a barrage of water missiles at the 2 hoping to take them out before they could make a move to try and defeat him. "Sorrow Mathis: this will put you both out of all that sorrow you hold within you."

Franky Looked at the Sorrow Mathis, and gave his signature smile until he started to let loose some electricity "Franky: Static Leaser Beam!" The beam was fired at the missiles and Sorrow Mathis, cutting right through the missiles, but Sorrow Mathis avoided the attack due to his high speed in the water.

"Sorrow Mathis: not bad Cyborg Franky. However your time is at an end." He vanished from sight, and then ended up in front of Franky, and slashed at him, but the attack didn't seem to have an effect. "Sorrow Mathis: seems I underestimated you."

Franky grabbed a hold of the Dragonoid with his huge hands, and smiled. "Franky: and this is how I role bro. Static Leaser Beam!" Franky shot the laser beam at close range, which hit the Sorrow Mathis. The attack when on until the field returned to normal, and the water was now outside the arena again in a flash of light, and Franky let go of his target as Sanji got up very slowly.

"Franky: you alright bro?" "Sanji: yeah…I'm fine, just wish I could of helped a bit more." Sanji looked over at his opponent who was no longer filled with sorrow as he stood up from the attack, and gave a genuine smile for the first time in their encounter.

"Mathis Draco: you have freed my sorrow from my body. Thank you." He bowed in politeness, until blood began to run down from his eyes and mouth, signalling that he was dying.

"Franky: so...now what? You going to attack again?" "Mathis Draco: on the contrary. I'm sending you both back to where you were transported from. Like I said before if you managed to beat me." He coughed very heavily until his body began to vanish "Mathis Draco: both of you have proven that you can beat the emperor, but don't ever forget that combinations are what will save you in the fight"

"Sanji: we wont. And you count on me to keep Nami, Robin and Sally safe." Mathis smiled "Mathis Draco: I'll be relieving you of Sally once I have returned to my normal state Sanji…thank you…and good bye for now…friends." Mathis had now vanished from sight as a light then began to envelop both Sanji and Franky.

"Franky: what do you think he meant by for now?" "Sanji: I don't know. Maybe once he's returned to normal, he will be himself again." Once the light had fully enveloped Sanji and Franky, and transported them away from the coliseum to where they were before.

Meanwhile, Back at 8:06am, the others were also fighting Mathis's other emotion filled Doppelganger's. And now we go back, to the Beginning of one of them again, the Woodland Stadium of Solitude.

_**Woodland Solitude Stadium 8:06am**_

"?: Usopp! USOPP WAKE UP!" the little reindeer Chopper was trying to wake up his still asleep friend Usopp who was actually pretending to be asleep. While Brook just took a nice sip of tea from a flask he had with him looking around the stadium they were in.

"Brook: this reminds me of when I was in stadiums for those concerts I was doing. But this looks more like a fighting stadium. YOHOHOHOHO!" The group continued to wake up Usopp who eventually gave up and 'woke up' from his 'sleep' and smiled yawning.

"Usopp: hmm? Where are we?" "Chopper: we woke up not long ago, were in some kind of fighting stadium." The silence was interrupted when all the doors in the stadium were closed off, leaving Chopper, Usopp and Brook to cower for a bit before looking up at the screen, as a face appeared on it, and then a light flashed down in the middle of the stadium with a smiling, and very cocky man standing there.

"?: Welcome to the Woodland Solitude Stadium Usopp aka 'Sniper King', Cotton Candy Lover Chopper, and Dead Bone's Brook." Chopper looked at Usopp, wondering what he meant by aka sniper king, but Usopp just sighed and pulled out a very old mask that was just like sniper kings.

"Chopper: wahhhhhh! You were Sniper King?!" "Usopp: yeah I was, but I was a coward back then. Now I'm a lot braver. But what I want to know is who you are." "Brook: I must admit I haven't seen you before, you apart of the rebel's army?" The man just stood there laughing at them, holding a Revolver in his right hand, and Dākudoragon in the left.

"?: I was, but if I am able to come back is completely up to you. I am Mathis Draco's Arrogant and Cocky side. And if you wish to be freed from this place you must beat me in a fight of endurance and speed."

"Brook: W-Wait a minute…Mathis Draco?! The Legendary Swordsmen of Cydinical Island?!" "Arrogant Mathis: this is correct. But enough of my fame as a swordsman! Let us begin!" he gave a vile smirk as the lights then went off then on again as he was no longer in the middle of the stadium, leaving Usopp, Chopper and Brook completely defenceless with no shield or cover what so ever.

**Next time in chapter 8! Sanji and Franky might have won, but only just by a thread as brain power. But how will Brook, Chopper and Usopp who was now revealed as Sniper king, Fair against the Arrogant Mathis Draco? Will they manage to beat this revolver wielding maniac? Or will they go down in defeat? Find out in the next One Piece: Fight on the Island of Death and Rebel's!**

**Luffy: IM GONA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: alright, you know the words. I don't own one piece and etc. and I only own the characters I have made etc.

Well, now that 2 battles have been won there are 3 remaining, but the question is. Can the trio of Usopp, Chopper and Brook Defeat their very Arrogant and Cocky Opponent? We will find out right now!

One Piece: Fight on the Island of Death and Rebel's

Chapter 8: True Determination! Usopp, Brook and Chopper's Teamwork!

_**Woodland Solitude Stadium 8:13am**_

It had been minutes since the fight begun with the straw-hat trio of Brook, Chopper and Usopp whom was now identified by his opponent as sniper king, a persona of Usopp's that he had used in his assault on Ennies Lobby to rescue robin from CP9. But now was a fight as Just Usopp, as the team had been shot at a few times from unknown areas in the stadium, and Usopp did his best to avoid them as did Brook and Chopper, but then, Usopp thought it was best he would take the charge as leader of the team, as he had a small, but probably brilliant plan in mind.

"Usopp: Guys! Listen up, I have a plan that might work to get this bastard out from the shadows." Brook and Chopper Looked at Usopp and nodded, and waited for what Usopp had to say, as they could tell he was dead set on winning this fight.

"Brook: so, what's the plan then?" "Usopp: I need you two to distract him from me while I try to find out his location, once I do this, ill drive him out with my own shot. Then hopefully you two can get up close to this guy before he goes back into hiding."

Brook and Chopper, nodded their heads in agreement at this somewhat risky yet brilliant plan, as Usopp then began using a pair of binoculars to search for the sniper that had been targeting them. Brook and Chopper however were doing quite a good distraction, until they started getting shot at, causing them to simply run from direction to direction to avoid the bullets being shot at them.

Meanwhile in a secluded spot in the stadium "Arrogant Mathis: Damn, they can run away fast." As he was about to shoot at them again he realized something. "Arrogant Mathis: Wait a minute! Where did that long nosed Usopp go?!" He stopped firing at the duo and began searching for Usopp on his Revolver's Scope lenses that he had attached to it, which then caused brook and Chopper to worry a bit as he wasn't firing at them anymore.

"Chopper: ummm, Brook. He's not firing at us now this isn't good." "Brook: I think he knows what we are up to." Then out from behind their backs, the man jumped out from the ground, and Swiped his claws at brook in his Scale Point form, and torn brook to pieces. Scattering Brook's Bones across the field with little to no effort, causing Chopper to stutter in fear.

"Arrogant Mathis: possibly 1 down! And 2 cowards to go." As the arrogant and cocky Mathis went back underground and back to his location, Brook's scattered began to from back to remake his body, and Brought Brook back onto his feet, proving his immortality.

"Brook: YOHOHOHO! That was a close one I felt like my heart was going to come out from my chest! Although I don't have a heart, I'm a skeleton! YOHOHOHO!" Choppers worries were put to rest as Brook was fine, as Usopp then smiled seeing exactly where Mathis's Sniper Point location was.

"Usopp: got cha now! Midori Boshi: Dokuro Bakuhatsu So!" Usopp fired his pop green at his sniping enemy and waited for this potent attack to be confirmed, hoping his plan would work as he then yelled over to Brook and Chopper. "Usopp: HEY! BROOK, CHOPPER! GET READY TO TAKE HIM DOWN!"

Brook and Chopper Nodded and got ready, as brook drew out his sword and Chopper went into Kung-Fu Point as an explosion could then be heard. And a body came jumping off from the tallest part of the stadium, and down to the ground. "Arrogant Mathis: Damn it! Guess I shouldn't be surprised." He was then interrupted and what he was about to say next as chopper landed a very strong attack on the back of his head, causing him to puke out blood from his mouth, and his eyes were in the back of his head from the impact, as he was currently in his human form.

"Brook: My turn! Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri!" Before Arrogant Mathis knew it, Brook was in front of his as he began to sheath his ice covered sword into his cane which had frozen Brook's target, until he completely sheathed it, causing cuts all over Arrogant Mathis's body, and turned the ice into a crimson red colour, as the frozen Mathis then broke out, and began growling in frustration, showing a huge distaste for all of them.

"Arrogant Mathis: I've had enough of this! Wing Point!" as he uttered the 2 words, Arrogant Mathis transformed into one of his strongest forms, turning him into a dragon that was twice the size of Usopp, and Brook and Possibly even more than chopper substantially. As the Dragon Like Mathis then Roared out as he stood onto two legs.

"Brook: Oh My!" "Chopper: Not good! This is the same dragon that attacked our ship before, meaning that dragon was Mathis!" "Usopp: Both of you! Get out of there!" Usopp was gravely conserved for Brook and Chopper as they then began to run for their lives to safety until something happened to them, and the Dragon Mathis breathed out a shot of electricity from his mouth, attempting to paralyse his fleeing opponents.

Brook managed to skilfully dodge the attack, but chopper was not so lucky, as the attack hit chopper, electricity began to crackle around his body, as he was now paralysed from the attack, Causing Usopp to look petrified of this.

"Brook: Were in quite a jam it seems." Brook mentioned as the Dragon Mathis Then took to the sky's and began circling over the Stadium, and opened its mouth, to let loose another bolt of electricity from his mouth in an attempt to shock all of them at once.

"Usopp: Brook! Get Chopper and our self outa there! Hes going to Attack you both!" Brook looked up at the dragon before he nodded and Pulled chopper up, as Chopper revered into his Brain point, and made it easier for Brook to carry him away from the danger. And to safety away from the dragons line of fire as it hit the ground on where they stood.

The Dragon Mathis flew back to the ground and reverted into Scale Point, and was now at human size, but kept the scales around his body, and the wings on his for-arm. As he then sneered at them all. "Arrogant Mathis: Now the real Fight begins! Drag-Drag: Electrical Coating!" As he yelled out the words, the electricity started to crackle around his body, coating him in electricity, as he then brought out his 2 swords, ready for a more up-close battle with the trio.

"Usopp: First he goes into a sniper like fighting style. Then a swordsman style of fighting, guess he's not as good as he thought at being a sniper." Usopp said to himself as he got another shot ready for his attack again the Dragonoid Mathis.

"Arrogant Mathis: time to end this little game!" Mathis bellowed out as he then charged at Brook and Chopper with his swords, with a look of anger, arrogance and fear on his face. But then from behind him, causing him to yelp in pain, and go crashing into the ground face first, as Usopp smiled, and reloaded his ammo.

"Usopp: For you maybe. But for us, our game is no way near it end!" "Brook: we won't give up yet, we still got dreams we need to achieve. YOHOHOHOHO!" "Chopper: That's right, so don't count us out yet!" This caused the Dragonoid the grunt, as he then looked up at the 2 in front of him and a now un-paralysed Chopper, as he then began to looked worried with fear, as his arrogance and cockiness began to disappear.

Brook drew out his sword from his cane sheath, and then coated it with his soul as it began to freeze up, and then slashed the grounded Dragonoid with it which froze him up, and then shattered as the ice encasing him was gone, and a now barely alive Mathis was on the ground, panting heavily.

"Mathis: W-Well done….hard to believe it…but…you won…." Mathis tried to get up, but eventually was unable to as the cold was too much for him, and stayed to the ground. "Mathis: A-As promised…you can….return now…hopefully…your crew did as well…as you 3 did….."

Usopp was walking up to Mathis when he began saying what he said, and then questioned him a bit, and crouched down to his height as he then saw the arrogance and cockiness inside him was gone. "Usopp: you going to be okay after all that?" Mathis chuckled a bit, and looked at Usopp. "Mathis: Hopefully. If your crew and sally managed to beat the other 4…this is good bye for now….." Mathis's body began to vanish in front of them as Chopper then looked a bit worried and attempted to help him, until Usopp raised an arm to block Chopper from doing so knowing this couldn't be cured and had to be done this way.

"Brook: How do we get back anyways Mathis?" Mathis closed his eyes as he then spoke out before his head was starting to disappear. "Mathis: wait for the light to envelop you…then you will be back….at the camp….." Mathis's body was now completely gone, as Usopp then got up with his head held low, and noticed the revolver still on the ground, and picked it up, and looked at the name embodied onto its side.

"Usopp: guess I best look after this. I might not like using these, but I can't let it rot away like this." As he then uttered the name under his breath. "Usopp: Boruto Yori." A light then enveloped Usopp, Brook and Chopper as they were Teleported back to where they came from, with a battle they would never forget, etched into their memory's, and exactly what kind of power they would soon have to face once again, if they were ever to face the emperor.

Meanwhile back at Mt Delphangle at 8:09am, where one of the other battles was to take place.

_**Mt Delphangle-Mathis Draco's Cave 8:09am**_

In this cave, 2 people laid flat on their backs still passed out unaware of approaching danger. Full of joyful emotions and a destructive attitude, the enemy drew in closer ready to cut the throats of his 2 straw hat opponents, Zoro and Robin.

Just as he was about to slash their throats, a sword blocked it, it was gleaming with light, and looked so beautiful. Zoro's eye was then open as he looked towards his attacker. "Zoro: trying to assassinate us before we get started are we?" "?: so what if I am. After all a kill is a kill, even between swordsmen."

Robin began to wake up, but when she opened her eye's she saw the sword Wado Ichimanji blocking another sword so close to her throat. The person who tried to assassinate them backed away to the entrance of the cave, and stood with his two swords in hand. Robin then looked to Zoro and smiled. "Robin: thank you, Mister Swordsman." "Zoro: no problem. Just keep your guard up. This is going to be one hell of a fight, and during this fight, I want you to let me handle it. I want it to be between swordsman and swordsman."

"Robin: alright." Robin agreed to this and then left his side to find a place that was out of Zoro's way as well as their attacker's.

"Zoro: so. You going to tell me just the hell you are?" the man in question grinned as he got his swords into position, and showed his scales coming from his body, as they coated him turning him into a Dragonoid. "Joy Mathis: Just call me Mathis, wielder of the 2 dragon soul blades."

With this Zoro's eye widened in shock, as he was holding the twin blades Hikari Doragon and Dākudoragon, knowing exactly who he is and what he once was. As Zoro then put his trademark black bandana on, and put Wado's scabbard into his mouth as he drew out Keitetsu and Shusui into his hands, ready to do battle with the powerful swordsman.

**Next time in Chapter 9! Zoro will have his work cut out for him when he sees 2 sword style techniques he will never have seen before. And gets put onto the defensive quite easily, but can he do this while his opponent Is also trying to kill off robin?! Find out in the next One Piece: fight on the Island of Death and Rebel's!**

**Zoro: I WILL BE THE WORLDS GREATEST SWORDSMAN!**


End file.
